


Murphy's Law

by Nomooretears



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: All Vin wanted to do was surprise Larabee for Christmas. Things weren't working out that way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Round Robin years ago. I am no longer in contact with my co-authors, so ladies, if you see this and don't want it posted, just let me know! Part 1 was written by Amelia, Part 2 by Mariah, and Part 3 by myself.

He couldn’t believe after everything good that had happen today, where he had finally ended up. The bust that morning had gone down without any problems or injuries. They had all gotten their paperwork and reports done by lunch, which had been record time for team seven.  
  
He had asked Ezra to cover for him if anyone asked when he didn't show up right away at Chris's for the New Year's Eve gathering. It was a tradition the team started only last year when they had almost lost Nathan and JD to an arms dealer who had rather blown-up the building with himself in it than to be captured. So the last day of the old and the first day of the new year the seven of them celebrated together at Chris's house with lots of food, football, movies, drinking, poker and even sometimes a horse back ride.  
  
He had explained to Ezra that the thing he had wanted to get Chris for Christmas but thought he couldn't had become available again. And that he was going to pick it up before he once more lost the chance.  
  
Ezra after hearing all the details assured his friend he would cover his absence until he arrived and not let on about the surprise that he would be bringing.  
  
Now four hours later, less than 5 miles from Larabee's driveway, Vin sat disgusted on the side of the road.  
  
“You thought that was just all might funny didn't ya, getting my bandanna out of my back pocket?” Vin said, looking into the trailer the breeder had let him borrow, and that his jeep had been pulling before it blew a tire. His stare met that of the 1 year old, pure black Arabian devil that had just taken a plug out of his backside and left a hole in his jeans to boot in its attempt to get at his favorite bandanna that had been sticking out. Said bandanna was currently waving like a flag from the little colts teeth as he pranced back and forth.  
  
“Well I ain't got no jack and even if I did there ain't a spare tire,” Vin said out loud as he stood up, rubbing his backside as he did. Luckily the snow they had on Christmas day had melted away and the last two days it had been cold and clear. The ground at least hadn't been soggy or muddy when he fell after jumping back from the shock of the bite.  
  
A tug of war ensued when Vin walked up into the trailer and grabbed the bandanna from the colt who was reluctant to release it. Vin gave the animal an affectionate rub behind the ears, knowing the colt had only wanted to play.  
  
“Well fella, what say you and I try to walk some of the way to your new owner's, or at least up to where the road breaks high before going back down around the mountain. We should be able to call Chris for some help,” Vin replied sadly as he untied the lead rope from the trailer wall hating that he wouldn't be able to completely surprise Chris since he would need to explain the need of heavy jack because of the trailer.  
  
Making sure the lead was securely hooked to the colts halter and zipping his heavy leather jacket up to help keep him warm Vin took a quick look up toward the sky and figured that they had about an hour and a half of good light left. That should be enough to reach the area he needed to call and there was a little line shack right on the side of the road there to offer some protection from the cold when the sun dropped as they waited for help to arrive.  
  
The colt was happy to follow the man who had given him sweet apple treats when they first met. He walked contently, keeping his eyes open for that fun toy he had grabbed earlier in hope that he could snatch it again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the third time that Ezra had checked his watch that Josiah decided to ask him what was wrong. He followed the southerner into the kitchen, leaving the rest of the team watching an action movie.

“Are you late for an appointment, Ezra?”

Lost in his thoughts, Ezra hadn’t even noticed he had been followed. He quickly ripped off a paper towel to wipe up the wine that he spilled and finished filling his glass. “What do you mean, Mr. Sanchez?”

“I mean that you’ve spent more time staring at your watch than the movie out there. Do you have somewhere else you need to be?”

Ezra thought of at least three different excuses that would easily roll off his tongue, but those excuses wouldn’t help ease his mind. “No, I am where I should be and have no other plans for this evening. I was just surprised by the time. I thought Mr. Tanner would have been here by now.”  
“You had said that Vin was taking one of his neighbors to the airport. Maybe he’s stuck in traffic,” Josiah reasoned.  
  
“Yes, maybe.” But Ezra knew better. He knew how excited Vin was to finally get the Arabian colt for Christmas. Vin had been so disappointed when the colt’s owner said that he wouldn’t be able to complete the deal before Christmas. Now that he had the colt, Ezra knew that there would be nothing on this Earth that would keep Vin from bringing that animal to the ranch tonight.  
  
“Call him on his cell and see how much longer he’s going to be.”  
  
“I have tried twice to contact him. Both times it went straight to voice mail.” Ezra didn’t want to ruin Vin’s surprise for Chris, but it was well after nightfall now. If something had held him up, Vin would have called. No, something was wrong.  
  
“I’m afraid I was not entirely truthful with Vin’s plans for this afternoon.”  
  
“What are you talking about, Standish?”  
  
Both Ezra and Josiah turned to see Chris in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
“Aw hell,” Vin mumbled as he sat in front of the hole.  
  
He and the colt had made good time, making it to the shack well before the sun had set. But the phone was still not receiving any signals. Vin tried walking around the small room to keep warm and find a spot that would give his phone reception.  
  
That’s when the colt spotted it. That fun toy was peeking out from the nice man’s back pocket!  
  
Vin had finally found a spot where the phone was finally picking up a signal. He was about to call Chris when the colt bit down on his rear. More shocked than hurt, Vin dropped the phone as he scurried to get away from the Arabian.  
  
He searched through the room, looking for the phone. That’s when he found he heard the ringing. Following the sound, he looked down into a hole in the floor to see his illuminated phone too far down for him to reach.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra just blinked at Chris, his worry for Vin completely blocking his normally quick mind and ability to obfuscate on the spot. Realizing that the Larabee glare was still fixed on him, and that the rest of the team had joined them in the kitchen, he sighed in defeat.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Cursing, and pushing away the curious colt again, Vin considered his options. He couldn’t come up with many. His phone was out of reach, he was in the middle of nowhere, and he only had a horse for company. He glanced at the colt again. If he had been full grown and trained, Vin might have tried to ride him to the ranch.  
  
Realizing he had no other choice except to start walking, he reached for the lead rope again. Casting one last glare at the hole that had eaten his phone, he and the colt headed off in the direction of the ranch.  
  
They had traveled less than a mile before the colt grabbed the bandanna again.  
  
____________________________  
  
After an hour of walking and not seeing another living creature, Vin heard a vehicle coming up the road behind him. Turning to face the headlights, and making sure the colt wasn’t in the road, he waited. Hopefully they would stop and let him use a phone, or send some help back for him. As the vehicle slowed and pulled onto the shoulder, Vin realized it was a truck and trailer. It was a black Dodge Ram, and the blonde getting out of it looked awful lot like Chris Larabee. Vin just stared for a moment, not quite believing it was real. The colt realized he wasn’t paying attention and nudged him in the back, sending Vin stumbling forward.  
  
Snapping out of his surprise, he caught his balance and glared back at the colt, who just shook his head, the bandanna that Vin had given up retrieving flapping like a flag from his mouth. Vin turned back to Chris and saw that Ezra had gotten out of the truck as well.  
  
“How did you find me?” he asked.  
  
“Ezra got worried and told us what you were doing, so we split up and went looking. Buck and JD found your Jeep and the trailer, we’ll come back for them in the morning. How about we get back to the ranch?” Chris looked behind Vin and studied the colt as much as he could in the dark. “He’s beautiful, Vin.” he asked.  
  
“Was supposed to be a surprise. Didn’t expect to be giving him to you on the side of the road, though,” Vin grinned.  
  
“Gentlemen, may we finish the reunion and remove ourselves from the cold? Relaxing in front of the fireplace is a far more enjoyable way to spend our time,” the southern drawl behind Chris reminded them that they were still standing out in the cold. “I have called our compatriots and they will join us back at the ranch.”  
  
“You’re right, Ez, let’s go home.” Chris took the lead rope from Vin and started to lead the colt to the trailer. As they passed Ezra, the colt stretched his neck out towards him. Ezra gave the black head a scratch, smiling at the curious horse. The smile changed to a grimace of disgust as the colt nodded his head, hitting Ezra in the face with the thoroughly slobbered bandanna.  
  
Chris and Vin laughed as Ezra dabbed at his face with his own handkerchief, and loaded the colt on the trailer. “What are you gonna call him?” asked Vin.  
  
“I don’t know yet. Might call him Murphy.”  
  
“Murphy?” Chris laughed at the strange look Vin sent him.  
  
“As in Murphy’s Law. Since you picked him up, you’ve gotten a flat tire, lost your phone, and have been wandering around in the dark and cold with half your butt on display,” he explained. He laughed as Vin blushed and felt the hole in his jeans that he had forgotten about.  
  
“I know it’s a little late for gifts, but Merry Christmas, Chris.”  
  
“Thanks, Vin. Merry Christmas.”  
  
“And God bless us, every one. Can we go now?” Ezra sounded rather disgruntled, and Chris and Vin laughed again as they started for home.

The End


End file.
